The Orange Strawberry Junior?
by Kay Ross
Summary: There's a hollow! Gasp! So they come to the rescue! and find a kid. A really, really poor little kid. Which looks Like Ichigo, and has those dashing Kuchiki eyes. Oh dear... IchiRuki. Serious first chap but lighter chaps to come. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I'm cut off the net right now and am typing this on Word. Haha lol.**

**Well, the idea just struck me so I thought, 'why not write it?' I mean, yeah. Haha.

* * *

**

Ichigo and Rukia walked home from Karakura high. With tired looks they sighed annoyingly as Rukia's spirit phone beeped.

"Oh, dammit." Ichigo cussed.

"Well, better take care of it." Rukia said. School was tiring, yes, very.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled out Kon from his bag and stuffed his fingers in

"OI! YOU IDIOT PUT THOSE OUT!!" But, it probably sounded more like, 'Oi you eeord hu toes ouch!'

Wait, maybe it _was_ ouch. Oh well…

Ichigo popped Kon into his body and Rukia did the same with Chappy.

"Run home and keep out of trouble." He said, particularly to Kon. The two gigais rushed down the street to the Kurosaki residence...

The two souls raced on the rooftops, heading towards where the scream of the masked monster came from. Rukia had left the rooftops and proceeded to shunpoing on air, Ichigo followed suit.

They gasped as they heard the cry of child.

"Okaa-saaan!!"

Ichigo growled and rushed to the hollow.

"Dammit there's a kid!"

"Then Hurry!"

"Goes without saying, midget!" Rukia cocked an eyebrow at his ability to still insult her at a time like this.

_Stupid hollow_. He thought, pulling Zangetsu out. He gripped the handle hard and was to swing down with a Getsuga Tenshou when..

Eyes widening, the scene before him registered.

It came with pain.

He stopped, frozen.

Rukia's eyes widened, then shifted to Ichigo with sympathy, she took it upon herself to rid the hollow.

"Ichigo..."

There was no response. Only the sight of him fighting back a stray tear.

Rukia looked at the scene before them once again...

_3 Humans_

_A hollow._

_A boy with painfully familiar Orange hair.  
_

_His Parents._

_A man's body against a tree, covered in blood and a chain extending from his chest to the boy's wrist._

_A woman. She was lifelessly lying on the boy, bleeding with a hole in her chest._

Rukia looked at the scene with the mother and son. The pained expression on Ichigo's face said so many, she knew.

Her attention was diverted when there was a shuffling noise. And voice.

A voice foreign. Yet so familiar to Ichigo.

"Okaa-san?" Said a weary voice.

"Okaa-san?!" The cries got louder. The stinging in his heart, stronger.

"OKAA-SAN?!" The boy panicked upon seeing the bloody form of his mother.

The boy was hyperventilating. His sobs broken with hitches of breaths in between. "OKASAN!"

"NO! OKAA-SAN!"

Ichigo looked away.

Rukia gasped as she saw the boy gaze at her intently.

_But he's only human... how can he...?_

"You..." He said, voice trembling. "T-the monster? Wha- What happened?!"

"The monster's gone now." Rukia said, her voice softening only so much. She walked towards him as he scampered out of the body that was housing him.

"B-but, my okaa-san?" He said, voice crackling. He gazed at the tree... "A-and Otou-san!"

Rukia went over to the boy who was panicking.

"I..."

_I don't know how to do this._

"They love you."

Ichigo's voice startled her.

"They love you, so don't cry." He said firmly.

"Wh-What? I... I don't understand." The boy's tears started to fall.

"Your parents are in a better place." He assured.

_Soul Society better be decent by now._

"But... that doesn't say anything!" The boy sobbed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo intently... clearly learning that everything he told the boy was learned by him... the hard way.

"It says everything. Why you're still alive." He said, a glint of pain in his eyes.

"Wh-"

"They love you. They kept you from the monster."

The boy's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"I-I--- THEY'RE DEAD!. WHAT CAN YOU DO IF YOU'RE SORRY?!" They boy cried.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I'm late, I meant."

Ichigo new fairly well how it felt. While Isshin was still up and running, Ichigo knew the feeling... knew the sight...

to have a Bleeding Mother.

"What do you know about it?!" The boy shot back.

"Alot." He said plainly. Hiding the raging river of emotion.

But the boy was only 4.

He was so young.

The boy broke down, sobbing. Rukia, moved with sadness, came over and knelt down to comfort the boy. The boy immediately flung his arms around her, not caring who she is, what she is, he just need to cry.

Rukia gave a comforting pat on the back as the boy sobbed.

"Ichigo, we can't leave him here."

His eyes softened as he nodded. "Hey kid, have you anywhere else to go?" Ichigo asked.

The kid shook his head. "We used to live in Okinawa. And the rest of the family we have there moved to the states or passed away." He said sadly.

"Then come with us first. We can't leave you here."

Kid looked at him, sad, but, thankingly.

"What's your name?"

"Kojin."

"Kojin?"

"Hai, Mamuroga Kojin."

"Kojin," Ichigo called?

The boy looked up with that hum,

"How can you see us?" Ichigo asked.

"Wha-?"

Rukia looked at him and shook her head.

"Let's go." She muttered.

Ichigo took the boy and sat him on his shoulders.

"Make it quick Ichigo, he's human. Flying boys aren't really in."

For the first time during that time, he smiled.

* * *

**Sigh. Well, here's another storreeh.**


	2. Oh, it's for the Boy, RIIIGHT?

**Woot!  
I'm getting obsessed with Rukia taichou and IchiRuki kiddies fics lol. :))

* * *

**Ichigo let himself smirk as he heard the Kojin gasp in awe as he shunpoed up his wall into his room.

"Rukia, you think you'd let him use your closet?"

"Ichigo! Are you crazy?! It'd scare him to death in there."

"I see why you find it so comfortable." He said with a snicker.

"Baka. Let him stay with you."

"Why me?"

"Because, I sleep in the same room as your sisters. You sleep alone. Get the logic, smart-ass?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and set the boy down upon arrival.

"H-how did you do all that, mister?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow upon being called 'mister'.

"Mister? I've got a name and it's Ichigo, don't laugh." Then he guestured to Rukia, "That's Rukia."

The boy nodded. Then, was quite terrified upon seeing two carcasses on the floor, looking exactly like the two he was facing.

Rukia noticed this and slapped her forehead. "Ichigo, we've got some explaining to do.

He groaned.

xXx

Kojin looked at them with uhm, what should I call it?

Oh. The 4 year old equivalent of the 'WTF?!' face.

Rukia sighed.

"Soooo," Kojin started. "You're shinigami?"

They nodded.

"And... that bad spirit was trying to eat me?"

Nod.

"And killed my parents..." The tinge in his voice was painful.

Painful Nod.

Rukia sent a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kojin-kun, I don't know why they went after you, but, judging by the fact that you can _see_ us in this form, you've got really high reiatsu levels."

"Reiatsu?"

"Yeah. Spiritual energy. If you have lots of it, you can interact with ghosts, and the like, better than others. But, if you hang around people with low reiatsu, and you have massive reiatsu levels like this jerk over here," She gesture to Ichigo. He glared. "Then it may affect them."

The boy simply nodded. Seeing this they concluded that the information was quite alot to grasp.

Right on cue, Yuzu knocked on the door then swung it open.

"Oh, Ruki-nee, Ichi-nii, get in your bodies Dinner's... Oh." She said as she spotted the boy.

Orange hair?

Striking Violet eyes?

"Oh Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee! You never told me!" She said, tears welling up

Ichigo grunted. "No, Yuzu, he's not our kid! We found him and... and... thought we'd take him in..."

The boy blushed slightly and nodded,

"Oh?" Yuzu beamed then streched out a hand. "Well, you're more than welcome to the Kurosaki family Uh... Sorry I didn't catch you name?"

"Kojin."

"Jii-chan!" She exclamed. "Welcome to the Kurosaki Family, Jii-chan!"

The boy started to grin Sheepishly.

Rukia snickered. "Well then, at least I've got an idea what _you_ looked like when you grinned sheepishly in your earlier years."

"Pssh. As if he doesn't look like you too"

Then, the two blushed as they realized it was as if they were talking about their son.

"Rukia," Ichigo started. "We better show them Kojin to explain before _Daddy dear_ comes in and shouts he has a grandson.

Rukia snickered.

Just then... hell ensues...

"IIIIIICHHIIIIIIIIIIIII-----"

Stopped in his tracks, the man gazed at the 4 year old.

Ichigo groaned.

"My Son! You have made you father _VERY_ proud! Oh! And to think he even has those astounding Violet orbs of my dear Rukia-chaaan!" He exclaimed,

Oh at least be thankful Rukia, You're eyes are really cool as the whole fic suggests so.

"DAD! He isn't my kid!" Ichigo yelled. "We found him and couldn't leave him there!"

Isshin still shed tears. "My son! Such an act of Kindness! I see you are indeed very eager for fatherhood!" He said with a wink, "Not to worry, young man!" He gestured to Kojin, "You will be treated as though you are my grandson!" He said as he embraced the boy.

Ichigo sighed. But couldn't help but smile,

He knew his family would have no problem with a new addition, they'd love it, actually.

Though, somewhere deep inside, he did wish that striking Violet orbs were to be the first new addition to the family, difference is; she had raven hair.

xxXxx

Ichigo picked the boy up and shouldered him after he got back to his body,

_Thank god it' near summer, takin' care of him would be hard._

He walked down the stairs, hearing the boy giggle and swing his legs as he held onto Ichigo.

Rukia smiled at the two, they indeed did look like father and son.

Ichigo, noticing her gaze, looked at her and gave her a smirk. She laughed and punched his arm.

"Oi! Watch it, I might drop Jii."

"Jii?" She asked, amused. "Well, alright then, Jii-chan he is!"

"Jii!"

"Jii-chan!"

"Jii!"

The boy giggled as he heard the two bicker on his name.

"Otousan and Okaasan can call me anything!" He giggled

Yuzu and Isshin simply gave a look that said 'Aww' and Karin smirked.

Ichigo and Rukia immediately blushed, but didn't scold the boy.

He did lose his parents so recently.

They were more than happy to help the boy.

_It's for the boy._ They thought in chorus.

For the boy. Riiiiiiiiiiiight. *Wink* Do enjoy yourselves in the process, dears.

They reached the table and sat beside each other, having no choice left due to the fact that all the other chairs were taken. Jii [Kojin is now called Jii!] climed down Ichigo, landing on the floor and wobbling before almost falling over before Rukia extended and arm to stabilize him. He grinned and then proceeded to climb on her lap and sat there, grinning.

Rukia sighed then smiled. Then proceeded to eating.

It didn't take a while before she noticed that the plate beside hers was untouched.

"Jii-chan? why aren't you eating?"

The boy blushed. "I... ano... I was kind of fed... before..."

Rukia gave Yuzu a pleading glance. Being the noble that she was, she didn't know how to feed, and surely Ichigo... no, let's not get into the topic of Ichigo feeding 4 year olds.

Yuzu smiled as she nodded. Taking her chopsticks, she proceeded to ask her 'Nephew' what he wanted. Jii grinned and clapped as he pointed to the which this and which that he wanted. Dinner went on pretty cheerfully, as Jii would retreat to Rukia when Isshin tried to feed him.

Jii took Rukia's hand and proceeded to explore the Kurosaki residence. His eyes lit up playfully when he spotted the TV. He dragged Rukia to the sofa and asked her to put it on. She smiled and got the remote, finally learning how to use it, she flicked the TV open and was quite glad that Jii chose a channel with Bunnies.

After a while, the two fell asleep on the couch. Rukia rested her head on a pillow as Jii's head was on her lap, cuddling to her. She had her arm around him in an almost protective manner.

Wait, 'Almost'? Screw that. It was.

He smiled as pulled a blanket out. The two of them would be hard to carry without waking one up, so he put a blanket over them. He let his gaze set on them for a moment before he let the corners of his lips quirk upward and headed to the stairs to his room.

_They look so... right._

He smiled again.

* * *

**Yay! My stories are getting crappy, sorry.**

**Not that they weren't crappy to begin with.**

**XD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKIES!  
**


End file.
